Rover on the Other Side
by TreeHuggin'Chick
Summary: A girl falls into nothing to find The Devil is her husband and that she can Manipulate time. Her and her friends have only so long to stop the Devil from totally destroying the world! Can she do it? This is an Original.
1. Preface

Rover on the Other Side Book 2

Hello my name is Olivia, Olivia Greybird. I am tall and have reddish-brown hair. My eyes are a sparkling bird's egg blue. I am 14 and I am "special" in a good way. Let me explain...

1967:

"Kyrah, it's back you might want to sit down for this..." I said as i Knelt in front of a random grave. Lying before me was a blue and purple lacy bra. Kyrah and I knew exactly what it meant... it meant that Kyrah

and I would see that same moment in time that would happen in the future then be taken there. Kyrah knelt next to me and we both waited. We closed our eyes and that's when I saw it, my best guy friend

Peter Lapettman the 3rd **(he' my age...) **getting married to a woman that looked to be in her twenties. I knew her; Alicia Turlin, but it was what was happening around them that scared me. They were standing

on a bridge and the priest was saying "I know pronounce you--" but that was all he got out before the bridge exploded with the vision along with it.

Suddenly, we were at the wedding and instantly we knew what to do. The wedding was nowhere near getting started so we rushed back to where Alicia was getting into her dress.

"Where were you girls?!" she snapped at us, "All the other girls were waiting but needed to get ready, HURRY UP!" We ran into Maddie Rose on her way out of the dressing room. She smiled and waved before

rushing off to find Alicia. "Oh there you are, I was wondering where my maid of honor went..." was all we heard before some lady with over plucked brows came by shoving dresses in our faces. We got into our

dresses to find they fit perfectly. We did our hair and make-up then rushed out to practice the wedding. We waited quietly while the wedding went on the we heard the bridge making weird noises, I looked over

to see that we had on identical masks of terror.

"Umm, if I can interupt I'd highly recommend we get OFF the BRIDGE!" and as I said that the bridge started falling apart. I grabbed Peter and slapped him hoping it would un-freeze him from the spot where he

looked permanently glued forever. "DUDE, RUN!!" I yelled in his face, he finally came to his senses and ran off the bridge. I was hot on his trail hoping that kyrah had enough sense to grab him and run. Peter and

I jumped simultaneously and slammed into the grass. _Yes_, I thought practically kissing the ground. Right after that I heard two thuds next to us and knew we had made it. Then I couldn't see the grass beneath

my probably bruised stomach. _This is **NOT** normal_, I thought panicking.....

* * *

**I just want you guys to know that this isn't chapter one which is kind of why it's confusing. It's really just kind-of a re-run of everything that happened, as you can see it says 1967 at the top so that's why it's confusing. Sorry this is my first story and I posted it b/c I started it in school and my BFF Ally just loved it so I figured I'd post it somewhere she'd be able to find it. I plan on posting Chapter one in a few seconds... so REVIEW!!!!  
~Ella**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

I was instantly falling, but the scary part was this time I was alone. Instead of landing on my stomach which would make the most logical sense **(read before page) **I landed on my back, so it was like I was falling

upward. Once I hit the ground **(or is it ceiling?)** there was a blinding light shining directly in my eyes. I tried to stand up and it felt different, I couldn't quite place it though. I looked around to find....nothing,

absolutely nothing. I took a cautious step forward and started falling again. This time I landed on my head, but it didn't hurt and I didn't move so it's not like I turned in the air. I opened my eyes prepared for nothing

again but this time in the distance of my nothingness, there was a sound. It sounded almost like pots and pans constantly being banged togher. I stood up and followed the sound I was pretty sure I imagined, to

find that it was oddly too easy to lift my legs. I didn't want to sound all corny like in movies but I was desperately dying to say "Easy, too easy. Hmmmm," I finally found it, the sound I was hearing. Turns out it was

pots and pans constantly being banged together.

"Um, who are you?" all the acid sinking into those four short words, "Why I'm Daniel, and I'm the chef of the Kindly Ones," he said with a bright smile plastered on his face...

* * *

**Okay guys(girls?). I'm sorry the chapter is so short but you know they'll get longer. I'd like to know what you guys(girls?) think of this story so I please ask you to REVIEW!! I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer. I promise 4and5 are the longest. I'll post 'em soon. Going to go and watch American Idol (I love Didi Benami). Tell me what you think and maybe possibly give me ideas!!! ILY bye :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Who are the Kindly Ones?" I asked, curiosity taking over my instinct to be mad at this man, "Why they're people like you and your friend Kyrah." He said still smiling, "H-h-how do you know Kyrah?" I asked suddenly

feeling cold and alone. This man knew more about me and my powers then **_I_** did. "I said I was the chef of the Kindly Ones, of course I know your names..." said Daniel losing himself in his thoughts.

Out of nowhere I was cold again, but all of the sudden I knew he was lying to me. That again was weird because I've always been so gullible. I hated this lying man that was standing in front of me, I hated the fact

that he knew more about what I could do then I do, I hated that I was here when I should've been hanging out with Kyrah! _UGH_, I thought exasperated. "How do you know Kyrah?" I asked again a little more

confident then last time, "I told you I'm the chef..." he said all smiles evaporating...

* * *

**Hey again sorry for the short chapters! They'll get longer. Well I guess I'll update now so...REVIEW!**

**~Ella**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ohkay i know the chapters are short but I really am working on it!! Well anyway ON with the story!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Then… he** disappeared**. He straight up disappeared, like one second he was here and then I blinked and he was gone! I noticed that once he was gone the room dropped .5 degrees. _Whoa_, I thought. _It's like_

_ there's a mental thermometer in my head!_

I knew he was still in the room. _Okay so if he turned invisible, he's still in the room! Oh My GODLYNESS! What if he didn't turn invisible but he split his body into thousands of molecules! WHAT IF HE EVAPORATED!_ I

looked around the room and noticed just how beautiful it was. There was a giant fridge that oddly didn't look outta place in this giant kitchen. The stove was big and very industrial looking. It had a lot of metal

behind it so I figured it you set somethin' on fire it wouldn't burn the whole kitchen down. Right next to the stove were Double Decker ovens. The walls were a beautiful navy blue that looked **_AH_**-mazing next to

all the chocolate finish. The wood floors were a multitude of browns and tans that, even though they clashed with the chocolate, still looked good in the kitchen. Next to the sink I saw a bucket of water and

grabbed it, only to find it had frozen over. I mean I could see the water underneath it moving back and forth clumsily, almost as if it was taunting me. _So he __**knew **__I'd come to this conclusion_. I touched the ice to

see how firm it was when it thawed under my fingers. I walked to the coldest point of the room and said, "I know you're in here," and threw the bucket of water (which I had secretly slipped a few drops of red

food-coloring in) at his surprised face. He turned red and was soaked. When I turned around to run** (like any normal teenager would have done)** I only made it about 3 feet before I was frozen in place, not

able to lift even my eyelids.

* * *

**Ohkay since I love you guys so much I'll post the next chapter in...Oh about 3 seconds so Read on Readas'!!!**

**P.S. REVEIW! REVIEW! Ohkay if y'all are just readin' and not reviewin' I'll start settin' a limit. Well N-E-Way Subscribe so you know when the new chapies are up!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ohkay, so you need to remember this! Bold: Maddie Rose, Ittalics: Olivia Greybird, Normal: Talking**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4**_

What the HELL, have you done to me?!" I screeched at him, all the while struggling to be free of this damned curse **(He-He Damn is a curse and I said Damned curse! Ha-ha) **he put on me. "Why I've turned off

the Gravity, _**Honey.**_" He spat, and when I heard that last word I stopped struggling, "What-did-you-just-call-me?!" I yelled again my voice ripping thru 3 octaves. I felt free so I slowly leaned towards him ever-

so-slightly so that it didn't look like I was moving. He turned around and started walking away and I was about to launch myself at him, when my thoughts didn't feel so private anymore. My body automatically

shut-down in panic. I allowed myself to float up towards the ceiling. **I know you are in here, **I heard in my head in a sweet-like-sugar-and-honey voice. _How can I here you in my head and do I know you, because_

_ you sound familiar, _I asked. Finally the owner of the voice appeared shimmering next to me bathed in golden light. She had shoulder length caramel-brown hair. She had crazy layers that no-one could pull off but

that she made look awesome with her full forehead bangs that got in the way of her eyes so she was constantly flipping her hair to see. Her eyes were that stubborn shade of hazel that would never decide if it

wanted to be brown or green **(Sorry I copied off of Zoey from HoN but that was the only description I could think of for her eyes). **She was wearing a one strap light green flowy, choppy dress that ended

just above her knees but also went diagonal so it was different lengths.

"Hey do I know you?" I asked again because she looked a lot like my BFF Maddie Rose, **I am Maddie Rose, **she cut off my thoughts then continued like nothing had happened, **well her angel rather, but I do**

** prefer we spoke in our thoughts rather than speaking because it echoes in my head when you speak. **_Okay sorry. _She grabbed my hand and tugged me along to a place outside the nothingness.

**No,** she said answering an unspoken **(or unthoughtened) **thought, **we are not human yet we are not immortal either, not me or you or Daniel. His real name is Daniel but you probably know him by another**

** name…the Devil. But you are not to speak his name aloud for it shall bring you poor fortune. Even your thoughts are not private except when you are with me. Now I would like for you to meet my**

** sisters; Kelly and Sarah. No they are not like me, but we are all like you. They both have special things they can do but Kelly's are physical whereas Sarah's are applied thru the mind. Here they are, I **

**shall go and leave you be. **_WAIT! Why did Daniel call me "Honey"?_** Ask my sisters they have an answer.**

* * *

**SEE! I told you they got longer! If they start getting to short I'll do multiple chapters on 1 page. I will be doing different POV's later so pay attention! Ohkay well I'm gonna type up the next chapie so...REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"Hello, I am Kelly," said a girl who had Long Blonde hair with Brown highlights. Her hair was styled in a scrunched way so it was curly but also not curly. Her side bangs were long and kept running into her left eye

but she ignored 'em. Her eyes were yellowish green **(kind-of like a cats but prettier)** and were framed by gorgeous Full blown Black eye-lashes. Her eyes were widened in surprise at the unexpected guest. She

was wearing a dress exactly like Maddie's except it was sky-blue. _Whoa you look like my friend Kelly I wonder if she's her angel! _"Hi I'm Olivia," I said extending my hand in a friendly gesture, but I saw anger flare in

her eyes as she took a step away from me. "Kelly you idiot, you're s'psed to shake it!" said a girl with Fire-y red hair that was tied in a side pony-tail. She moved her bangs out-of her eyes to reveal glistening

purple irises. They scared me shit-less and I stumbled back a little ways. She was wearing a dress like her sisters' but in Lilac **(and to dumb it down purple).** Kelly composed herself and shook my still out-

stretched hand. "Oh, sorry I thought you were gonna smack me or somthin' crazy like that," she said chuckling to herself. She noticed my eyes were still glued on the other girl's purple irises. "Sarah please take

out those damned contacts! You don't even need 'em and they're scaring Olivia," she said smiling politely at me, "Okay sorry!" she said turning around and messing with her eyes. I figured that her irises were

grey or something like that, but when she turned around I saw that her eyes were RED! Not just like a ruby red, but a bright, bloody red. "Sorry I guess I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Sarah," she said

coming over and shaking me hand. Her palms burned into my hand and I yelped and snatched my hand away instinctively. She frowned at me and picked up my hand again, after feeling me trying to pull away

she moved her eyes up from our hands to look directly at me. I stopped moving and just stood there. Kelly came over and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and she finally let go.

"Okay, well that was weird!" I said cheerily, "Yeah, no doubt. Well you probably wanna see what we can do," she said, wriggling her fingers at me, "Yeah Maddie said you guys c-could d-do some c-cool…s-stuff," I

said trailing off at the look on their faces, "WE. AREN'T. GUYS!" they exploded, "Sorry…I—"I tried to apologize, "Sorry doesn't cut it chicka! We're not guys, we don't look like guys, so don't call us guys!" they

yelled gaining on me, "Okay, I'm, I'm Sor-- I apologize, I didn't know I just—wait what are you gonna do to me? Sarah…Kelly?" I asked, but they were no longer listening to me. They had a crazed look in their

eyes I'd never seen before. I turned to run but was grabbed by someone extremely strong I could only assume was Kelly because Maddie said her powers were physical and strength is defiantly a physical trait.

She threw me across the room and I braced myself for the wall I knew I was about to slam into only to be stopped in mid-air by a weird pulling sensation. I turned around so I could see what was happening and

I saw Sarah glaring accusingly at Kelly but she also had her arm stretched out to me and her fingers open and up like she was holding something. "Okay please don't kill me! I didn't even wanna be here! I don't

even know how I got here! I just wanna go home!" I pleaded hoping they had enough of a heart to except me. Then everything happened so quickly, first I saw Sarah's fingers twitch and her eyes grew hazy,

then with blinding speed I saw Kelly run over to her. Then I was falling, "HELP MEEEEEEE!" I screamed, "Uh-oh," I heard Kelly say while she ran beneath me holding out her arms. I slammed into her at what

seemed to be 100mph but she acted like she caught I feather. She lightly set me on my feet and ran over to Sarah, who still looked distant.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger**

**Dahn dahn DAHN!**

**Ohkay! There we are! Read and Reveiw, and if you don't I'm not gonna post chapter 7. After I post 6 I'm not posting anything else until I have at least 5 reveiws! So tell your friends or review multiple times. I don't care just tell me what you think. I promise there's a total change in the plot in the next few chapies but I guess you won't know 'till I have 5 reviews! What are you doing?!?! You have a story to review! Whew I think that was my longest YET! YIPPEEE! Well ttyl REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I walked over to see that Sarah's eyes were blank and she was shuddering. Kelly was standing behind her and shaking her shoulders, while screaming "Sarah snap OUT OF it!" Kelly sounded close to tears.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked worriedly, "She has visions but they make her act like this and if we, The Kindly Ones which includes you and your friend, stop moving for too long we…die," she said her voice

cracking on the last word, "What do you mean we DIE? How? How can ANYONE die from not moving?" I yelled frantically, "Our systems are different from the average human. Have you noticed you don't have to

breathe? Well you don't but you do have to move. If you sit still for too long our bodies freeze and we have to sit and wait for ourselves to die! Doesn't it suck! Come on SARAH!" I stood there and stared at Sarah

making sure I was moving some part of my body. "Hey Kelly?" "Yeah?" she asked me, "Why are Sarah's eyes red?" I asked, "Because of her powers? I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled freaking out. I watched as her

eyes went from bright blood red to purple to icy blue to moss green and back to red. It scared the hell outta me! I went over to Sarah and stood in front of her. "Kelly, stop it I know what to do but you need to

stop." Kelly immediately backed away and sat on the chase lounge. I started speaking a voice that defiantly wasn't mine and in a language that wasn't English. "Reviens s'il te plait!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL

WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Kelly yelled voice still panicked. All of the sudden Sarah's eyes became focused. I walked over to her so I was in her line of sight making her look at me. "Sarah, what did you see?" I asked in

a voice that sounded calmer then I felt, "You-Know-Who, **(aka Daniel)** is…gonna…kill…us!" she said her voice breaking on the last word. I sat down heavily on the suede couch. I felt the cushions twirl around me

making sure my body was totally engulfed in fabric. I didn't want to believe her but I knew she was right. I felt him getting closer to me. "Oh my _GODLYNESS_! I can't believe this is happening!" I said getting

madder every second, "Yeah your husband wants to kill us all. Yippee." Kelly said sarcastically, "Wait he's my _husband!_" I said automatically looking down at my left hand, and sure enough there was a Diamond

ring flashing in the light of the chandeliers. "What happened to my purity ring?" "He took it off when you said 'I do'!" Sarah said looking frustrated. "Wait, you guys—girls," I said correcting myself, "both have

magical powers…do _I _have any cool powers like you?" I asked hopefully, "Yeah! You do, and as much as I hate to say it…You're right! Ouch!" Sarah said clutching her throat, "That actually, physically, hurt." I

laughed at her bewildered expression, "Ha ha so what is my power(s)?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant, "You can shape-shift, you can teleport, and we all can manipulate time, which is what you and Kyrah

do when you 'save lives'." I smiled at her choice of words, but then stopped when I saw they both looked scared. That's when I knew he was coming. We must be connected in some sorta creepy way. Then I

smelled it, a foul smell that made me want to vomit up my lunch. It smelled like death, like rotting food and sewers and human waste, all mixed together. I held my breath and noticed there was no need. The girls

handed me a clear bowl to put over my nose. Once I did it dissolved and it smelled good again. "You'll need both your hands to fight him." Kelly whispered to me as Daniel came into view. All the sudden Kyrah

was next to me but she also wasn't next to me. When you looked out of the corner of your eyes she was there, but if you looked directly at her she wasn't. I figured she was a figment of my imagination, but I

saw Kelly and Sarah nod in her direction. I also knew the Maddie was here because I felt her in my head. Daniel walked over to us and stood directly across from us. I braced myself in a stance similar to the

other girls'. I was mentally freaking out when I felt it, a sort of piercing sensation. _What the Hell? _I thought to Maddie, **Kyrah can produce a force-field around us but we are all affected, meaning that if she**

** feels drained of power we will too. Daniel can make us feel mental pain. It's not real just a feeling. Always remember that and you won't be affected by his powers. Now focus! We have to distract him. **

**But be careful, he has many other powers, and some of them make you feel physical pain.**_ I understand!_ "Hello Honey!" he said with false sincerity, "What the hell do you want? Oh and after this…I want a

divorce." He looked truly hurt. Then I saw his face go completely blank as he stared at me. All of the sudden a very young girl about the age of 6 walked out and stood next to him. Then all hell broke loose. I was

totally distracted by this beautiful girl standing next to my soon-to-be-ex-husband. I felt the absolute need to protect this un-known girl. While Kyrah and Maddie fought off some of Daniel minions, Sarah Kelly

and I were left to deal with Daniel. Daniel started moving around while the little girl stood there frightened. Kelly and Sarah followed him; I walked along side them but also inched toward the girl. Daniel noticed

the movement and shot a warning look at me. I saw Kelly fall to her knees clutching her wrist. Sarah ran over to her and while Daniel was distracted by his own satisfaction, I went over to the little girl and tried

to soothe her. It didn't work so I grabbed her wrists and thought of the kitchen, hoping to travel there. I opened my eyes and saw half of my body was gone and the other half was slowly disintegrating. Daniel

noticed me trying to take the girl but I didn't know that he saw us. All I was focused on was getting me and the mystery girl to the kitchen. I heard Maddie scream "NO!" but I didn't care enough to see why. The

girl was gone and only my head was left in the room and was ecstatic! We Made It! I thought joyously, but I celebrated too soon. I looked behind me and saw Daniel with a knife. He threw it at me but Sarah

threw herself in front of me. Kyrah ran over to her and ripped the knife out of her chest. She placed her hands on top of her forearms and started muttering in that same alien tongue I had used previously. Sarah

was immediately better. But Daniel was on the move again and this time he made sure no one got in the way. I felt the knife strike me in the center of my chest, right in between my breasts. Kyrah came over and

did the same for me as she had just previously done for Sarah. I didn't notice I was crying until Maddie wiped the tears away from my cheeks with soft fingers. **Do not cry young one,** she said with great power in

her words. Kyrah tried again and failed…again to heal me with her powers. Kyrah wouldn't stop. "Kyrah," I said weakly from all my loss of blood, "Stop, it's my time to go…" I said trailing off. It was getting harder

to open my eyes after every blink. "Olivia," she said her voice choked with the tears she was trying to hold back, "Olivia, I love you, you're my soul sister…you can't leave me!" she said giving in to the tears, "I

have one thing for you to do," I said remembering an important piece of information, "That girl that was with Daniel, you have to save her! Please that's all I want, I teleported her to the kitchen…you have to

save her!" I said weakly screaming, "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please…" I said before fading into total unconsciousness……………………………………………………………………………….

* * *

**Ohkay i am sooo sorry i had to end it here! I'm also sorry that i haven't posted in like ever it's just that i had a hard time writing this chapter! I told you there'd be a plot twist! well in the next few chapters it explains why it's called rover on the other side! Ohkay i'm done posting until I have 5 reviews! Byee ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Kyrah's Point of View:_

"No, she's not gone! She's NOT, she can't be!" I screamed, "Kyrah, Kyrah love you have to let her go," said Jackson prying my off of Olivia's dead, lifeless body. "But, but, but, babe! She can't be gone!" I yelled again

knowing the truth was not there in my words. I stood up and looked at Olivia's body one last time. The corners of her lips were pulled up almost as if she was smiling. I knew she was right, that it was her time to

go. I just didn't want to believe her. Jackson put his arm around my waist and pulled my closer to him. He leaned down and kissed my temple. I remembered something Olivia had asked of me. "Jackson, babe, we

need to go to the kitchen." "Alright, do you even know what this girl looks like?" he asked me, "I never saw her but I will know her when I see her," I said, feeling the rightness of my words. I started walking

towards the kitchen but was stopped by Jackson. I looked at him questioningly. He nodded towards Kelly and Sarah. I knew Maddie had to have been long gone by now, probably tracking down Daniel and

keeping track of him…like always. I saw Kelly crying softly and Sarah was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth biting her wrist. I walked over to them leaving Jackson behind. I bent down onto my knees

and pat Sarah on the back 'til she stopped rocking and sat still. Kelly sat down in a huff still crying. I sat down on my legs and sat cross legged. "Girls," no response, "Kelly, Sarah," I said trying yet again to get

their attention. "Come on you girls! Olivia wouldn't want you to just sit around moping! She'd want you to get off your lazy asses and fight that god damned Devil!" I said getting worked up. I grabbed one of the

hundred ponytails off my arm and pulled my Black hair up into a high ponytail. My bangs were still a little too short to fit in the ponytail and fell back into my face. I tucked them behind my ear. They still wouldn't

move even though I laid the lazy asses' thing on 'em. "Ugh!" I groaned, "You know what, whatever! I'm gonna stop this dude even if you won't," I said getting up and wiping the dirt off the bottom of my Skinny

Jeans. I pulled my Rolling Stones tee-shirt back down and grabbed my Abercrombie jacket. I grabbed Jackson's hand and pulled him out of the room. When we were in the hallway, I pulled him to a stop and made

him look at me. He flipped his brown hair out of his piercing blue eyes. I just stood there and when I started crying he pulled me into a hug and let me ruin his green Hollister shirt. When I was down he pulled me

back to look at me. "I'm fine," I said, "I needed to get that out." He let me go only keeping my hand to warm in his. He smiled. "Let's go kick some Devil butt!" he said, "Yeah I'm up for some butt kickin'!" I said

smiling in what felt like forever. We headed towards the kitchen in a comfortable silence. I listened to the sound of water in the walls and knew other people were waking up in other parts of the Palace. We

stopped at the kitchen door. I looked at Jackson, "Tell me when you can't see me…" I said focusing on turning invisible, "Now," he said smiling at me, "Thanks! Okay, I'm gonna go in first and make sure no one's

there," I said walking away. I opened the door and looked inside. I saw the little girl and knew immediately it was the girl Olivia was talking about. I signaled for Jackson to follow me but remembered I was

invisible to him. I willed myself to be visible again and looked at him. He was gone! I did a full 360 and he still wasn't there! _Where the Hell did he GO?!_ I thought getting frustrated. I looked back to make sure the

girl was still there, but instead found myself face-to-face with Jackson….but it wasn't my Jackson.

* * *

**Yay! 5 reviews! Ohkay I know this chapter isn't as good as the other ones but I'm having writers block! Ohkay, Thanks Ally I can tell you're determined to read more! :)) I'm not gunna threaten you guys (girls?) anymore. But I am gonna ask you if I can have at least 10 reviews by chapter 10. This is only Chapter 7 so you guys (girls?) have 3 chapta's to give me 10 reviews. But I will still write even if you don't review. Ohkay I will allow spamming as long as you actually read my story and comment on it along with the Spam but I will NOT allow haters. Well on that note adios' amigos! :))**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Jackson's POV:_

"Tell me when you can't see me…" Kyrah told me. I counted to three and even though I could still see her I had to tell her she was invisible, master's orders. "Now," I said forcing a smile, "Thanks! Okay, I'm gonna

go in first and make sure no one's there," she said walking away. She opened the door and poked her head inside. I smiled wishing I could love her the way she loved and trusted me. I wish I could be the boy I

was a month ago, before I found out about her world. I wish I could be the same as I was before I met _her. _But there's no point in wishing anymore. I am what I am and there's no changing it. That's when I felt

it, an ice cold hand on my back, and I knew it was time. I transported to the kitchen the exact time Kyrah turned around to signal me in saying it was 'safe'. But that wasn't true, safe didn't exist in this world. I

could feel myself changing into the monster she made me, burning away all traces of doubt about her plan.

_Kyrah's POV:_

"Jackson…?" I asked hearing the doubt in my voice. His eyes weren't blue anymore, they were Black. So was his hair and he had a tattoo that spiraled around his right eye making him look evil. "No, I'm not

Jackson anymore!" he shouted even though he was right in front of me, "Jackson, Babe," I saw him flinch at my nick-name for him but other than that he was emotionless, "Who did this to you?" I asked. He

moved out of the way and shoved the door open revealing the girl Olivia had tried to save. I finally got a good look at her and noticed she had bronze curly hair that fell in ringlets down just past her waist. She

had her eyes closed but she was wearing a cute little dress that looked to be made of feathers. "Jackson. Who is this girl?" I asked, "You know her, you practically brought her back to life by telling me those

stupid tall tales of yours!" He shouted. That's when she opened her eyes. They were black like Jackson's but hers didn't have the white part around the iris, hers were a solid black. That's when I knew who she

was. She was the _Jacques le' Vou _of our Kindly Ones legends. I knew I should have been afraid, I mean come on! She's a frickin' demon for crying' out loud! She could make you see whatever it is you want

because she owns you the second you hear her voice! But I wasn't. Instead I put in my iPod headphones and cranked it all the way up on my favorite song, _Solo _by Iyaz. I don't remember deciding to go back to

the Library **(the place where the fight took place)** I just remember passing out on the chase lounge.

_Kelly's POV: _

"Girls," Kyrah said to us, "Kelly, Sarah." I heard her saying but didn't acknowledge it, "Come on you girls! Olivia" I flinched but she didn't notice it, "wouldn't want you to just sit around moping! She'd want you to

get off your lazy asses and fight that god damned Devil!" she screamed. She put her hair in a ponytail. "UGH!" she moaned getting off the floor. She grabbed her boyfriends, I think his name is Jackson, and

pulled him out of the room. Once they were gone I knew it was go time. Sarah and I stood up and took off our dresses. I walked over to the full length mirror on the back of the door and checked out the outfits

_Jacques le' Vou_ (or as we call her master) had picked out for us. I was wearing a pair of cotton tight-fitting sky blue shorts with a matching tank top. I ripped my dress apart and used the pieces to make a jacket. I

felt my hair changing color and watched as my irises turned black. I looked over and saw that Sarah was wearing a similar outfit except 1) hers was purple and 2) her shorts were jean and her top was short

sleeved. Her hair turned first gray then black. Her eyes didn't change which I found odd. I grabbed my tote bag off the floor and tossed Sarah her 'gadgets'. She had a Laser earring camera ring and her barrette

had the ability to listen record things. I had explosive gum, fireproof clothes and a bracelet that turned into a gun if needed. "Ready?" I asked Sarah opening my gum. She nodded and we ran out of the room. I

saw Jackson's back and touched it telling him it was time. Once he was gone we stood behind one of the pillars on either side of the door and watched Kyrah. **Kelly, where are you?** Was the last thing I heard

before my mouth was covered and I was hit on the head.

* * *

**Hola me amigos! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a really bad case of writers block but it's gone so here you go! Oh please read and review! (Flames excepted) Happy Mother's Day!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_Sarah's POV:_

"Girls," Kyrah said to us, "Kelly, Sarah." I heard her saying but didn't acknowledge it, "Come on you girls! Olivia" I flinched but she didn't notice it, "wouldn't want you to just sit around moping! She'd want you to

get off your lazy asses and fight that god damned Devil!" she screamed. She put her hair in a ponytail. "UGH!" she moaned getting off the floor. She grabbed her boyfriend Jackson's hand and pulled him out of

the room. Once she left I got up off the ground and took off my dress. I looked down and saw I was wearing jean shorts and a purple short sleeved top. I felt my hair change color and looked over at Kelly. She

looked at me funny but I didn't acknowledge it. She threw me my Laser earrings Camera ring and Hair clip that allowed me to listen in and record what people were saying. "Ready?" I heard Kelly say. I nodded,

_Total lie!_ We ran out of the room and stood beside either of the pillars on the side of the door and watched Kyrah. I waited for the signal from Jackson telling me to come in. "You know her, you practically brought

her back to life by telling me those stupid tall tales of yours!" He shouted. I waited for him to say: Kyrah you shouldn't have shown me your world. But instead I saw Kyrah put on music, _Solo by Iyaz…good choice,_

and watched her sprint away in the direction of the library. I waited for Kelly to grab her **(because that was her job)** and got worried when she didn't. I walked over to Kelly's pillar and gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED

TO HER?" Jackson bellowed, "I—I don't know I just got over here! AND DON'T YELL AT ME WHEN I'M UNDER PRESSURE!" I screamed at him. _What an idiot. I can't believe I'm related to him! _I looked down and saw

Kelly had been gagged. She was as pale as snow and her hair had turned back to normal. Her throat was slit and her wrists had been tied. I bent down and opened one of her eyes to see if her pupils would

move, they didn't. "Jackson…JACKSON!" I yelled at him trying to get his attention, "What?" he said frustrated, "She's with O—Olivia," I managed to stutter out. _Shit Maddie! _"Uh I think we should leave master!" I

said worriedly, "Now why would you even say that?" she asked me in that musical voice of hers, "Because Maddie did this…" I said scared of her response, "She did? Then you're right we must leave," master told

me turning into her true form. I saw her bend over because I knew the change caused her pain. When she stood up her eyes we still solid black but her hair had turned black. She wasn't wearing a little flowered

dress anymore. Instead she was wearing a black mini dress that hugged her curves and I could feel my brother drooling over her. I turned to Jackson and slapped him. "Thank-you Sarah," said my master,

"Anytime…uh I still don't have my tattoo. When am I getting mine?" I asked shyly, "Now." I walked over to her and saw her body was covered in different black tattoos. I bent my head back and sat on my knees.

When I closed my eyes I felt her put her hand on my head almost in a caress. I felt her put her nail on my forehead and felt her tracing odd shapes and forms on my face. When she removed her hands I felt the

pain. Everywhere she had traced it burned. I started to move my hands up to face to grab at it when it was gone. I stood up and walked over to the mirror in the middle of the room that was suspended from the

ceiling. I looked at my face and touched it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Over my right eye was a very complex weaving of black ink. They wove together to look like a spider web, but in the center was a

lotus flower. Jackson's looked the same except in the center of his was a dagger. I looked evil. That's when I saw my eyes. They were still red. I walked over to Jackson and he noticed it too but didn't say

anything because we both knew that the _Jacques le Vu_ was blind and saw with her ears and nose. But she never really saw anything. **Sarah where are you?** Was the last thing I heard before I saw Jackson's

eyes widen as he hit me over the head and attacked something behind me.

* * *

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated but school's out now so it'll be easier for me to update! I've also had some issues with my so-called friends...but I have other friends that're sticking up for me. I have cheer practice tonight so I can't update anymore today but I hope you liked this! Oh and wisegirl24 I promise I'm gonna read your story right now! :)) See ya tonight Wisegirl24! :P**


End file.
